ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Por un mundo suficiente, y el tiempo... El tiempo es insignificante.


**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

**Hola, los personajes de lo que van a leer no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. El OS o outtake, como lo quieran llamar, es de mi propiedad, lo escribí basándome en la novela LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, es el último encuentro de los dos personajes principales, según yo. Basando en el último capítulo de la historia. **

**Así que no lo leas a menos que hayas leído LA MUJER DEL VIAJERO EN EL TIEMPO, la adaptación la encontrarán en mi perfil, con el mismo nombre. Si lo lees no entenderás y tendrás un gigante spoiler.**

* * *

**ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO**

_**Siempre de nuevo**_

**Jueves 24 de Julio de 2053**

**Bella 82 años, y Edward 43**

BELLA: Y no tengo que esperar mucho más, mi Edward nunca me decepcionó, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Un ruido a mi espalda me advierte de que alguien más ocupa la habitación, aunque no sé si escuché algo o simplemente soy guiada por mi intuición, su olor, su sola presencia… cierro los ojos por una fracción de segundo y mi corazón empieza a latir alocado, sabiendo de antemano quién es. Giro con lentitud mi cuello (mi edad no me permite hacer más que movimientos parsimoniosos) y ahí está, después de tantos años, como venido de la muerte, aún a sabiendas que eso es imposible, son más de cuatro décadas de su partida, mientras yo estoy viviendo un hecho que él vivió tanto tiempo atrás. Pero como él mismo me dijo en su carta (aquella que conservo como el más preciado tesoro y que todas las noches leo y releo, un papel tan gastado con el tiempo pero que me dio fuerzas para esta larga espera): _nunca sabremos en qué circunstancias podemos llegar a encontrarnos_.

Ahí está Edward, en sus eternos 43 años; y yo, con este cuerpo viejo y cansado, con el espíritu a la par del suyo. Sonrío lo más que puedo, intento detener a las lágrimas que se aglomeran en mis ojos, intento apartarlas mientras me levanto y camino despacio hasta él, quiero ir más rápido porque temo a que desaparezca, quiero gritar, brincar de felicidad, pero eso ya no me lo puedo permitir. Por el contrario, mientras recorro los pocos y, a la vez, distantes pasos que nos separan, no quito mis ojos de los suyos, de su sonrisa y júbilo.

Sus brazos me envuelven y siento que muero y vuelvo a nacer al mismo tiempo, suspiro profundamente y su olor llena mi cuerpo, su esencia tan particular y conocida; nunca he podido olvidar eso, ninguno de los pequeños ni grandes detalles, creo que si eso pasara sería un insulto para mi mente de artista, a mi memoria de esposa. Lo abrazo como si la vida se me fuera en ello, pero sé que no es tan fuerte, pues mi fuerza no es que sea mucha a estas alturas de mi vida.

Asciendo mis manos hasta su rostro y delineo cada una de sus facciones. Sonrío aún más, mi felicidad es inmensa, nadie nunca ha estado más feliz que yo en este momento.

Por fin…

Por fin…

Por fin…

Mis brazos se vuelven a entornar a su cuerpo, deseosos del contacto que por tanto tiempo se les fue negado. Hundo mi nariz en su pecho, me doy cuenta que soy mucho más baja que él de lo que recordaba.

A través de mi ropa su cuerpo desnudo. Soy consciente de que debo conseguirle algo para vestir y para comer, nunca se me ha olvidado que cuando viaja está tan hambriento; pero temo que se vaya, incluso antes de que me dé la vuelta completa, ha pasado tanto que quiero abrazarlo por todo el tiempo que se me sea concedido, por última vez en mi vida.

―Por fin ―murmuro quedo sobre su pecho.

Edward acaricia con cariño mi cabello y respira profundamente.

Se queda en silencio y yo también, tantas cosas he planeado durante estos años para decirle, tantas cosas que contarle, pero todo eso se agolpa en mi garganta y se hacen inmediatamente un nudo, que los sollozos de las lágrimas que he empezado a derramar intentan deshacer.

―Te quiero, Bella, más que nunca ―murmura sobre mi blanquecino cabello.

―Lo sé. Te quiero, Edward. ―Su nombre, tantas veces mencionado, ahora me sabe a gloria.

Es en este momento en el que me siento plena. Sé que ahora puedo morir tranquila, sé que ahora puedo cerrar los ojos y anhelar con todas mis fuerzas no abrirlos más, para ir al encuentro de mi amado, allá, en el cielo, donde estoy segura me ha estado esperando por tantos años, justo como yo lo he hecho, durante toda mi vida, para cumplir con nuestro último encuentro, la última fecha instruida.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas por leer, ojalá les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
